<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing with Character by RoxanneVandlez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202262">Growing with Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneVandlez/pseuds/RoxanneVandlez'>RoxanneVandlez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Miklan is Miklan and he's mean, Other, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Sylvain centric, a lot a lot of angst, micro/macro, the relationship isn't the super main focus here, tw abuse, tw violence, very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneVandlez/pseuds/RoxanneVandlez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain's crest activates for him at a young age, but the affects it has is something no one expects. The Crest of Gautier unexpectedly causes Sylvain to become a giant, in the light of his brothers abuse. This is the story of how Sylvain lives his life as a giant, and lives through said abuse. </p><p>This is based off the works of Minaturekight on tumblr and twitter! check them out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cold and Old Well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading my story! Like I said, this is based on various works done by minatureknight on tumblr. https://miniature-knight.tumblr.com/post/612839422082400256/for-the-anon-that-asked-for-giantsylvain-angst</p><p>The link is here, their stuff is what really inspired me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garbled pleas echoed amongst the dense trees of a Fodlian forest. The wind whistled strongly, creating a mask for the frightened cries as nothing more than nature could be heard across the countryside. Miklan Gautier dragged his bawling brother through the gravely, groveling paths of the forest. The trees hung over them like grim reapers, as though to forebode what was to come for the younger Gautier.</p><p><br/>Sylvain fully knew why his brother did this, he knew in part he deserved it. But his poor, adolescent mind couldn’t bear the pain. He wasn’t just hurting physically, but he was burdened mentally too. He wanted nothing more than to live in a world without crests. Yet here he was, in such a land that his brother was trying to kill him from it. Just the thought brought wet sobs to his lips, his eyes leaked waterfalls and his nose ran away from him. The cold causing the liquids to sting, and stick to his soft skin.</p><p>“M-Miklan, please stop, please.” Sylvain begged, his little voice pleading in desperation. Was he going to die due to his brother's sadistic, blinded nature?</p><p>“Enough crying.” Miklans voice was cold and piercing much like the wind, stabbing through Sylvains heart like a harsh arrow as he sniffled. “We’re nearly there.”</p><p>Sylvain could not see where they were going, he could only percieve where they went. This was the direction to the old well that his friends would play around sometimes, found in the woods just off the property to House gautier. Tremors shook Sylvain’s body. It has been happening since Miklan started dragging him through the icey, frozen cold. His brother's grip was that of a bear, unrelenting and absolutely terrifying. It was only when Sylvain was brought forward, that the true terror settled in.</p><p><br/>The well sat before them. It was old, aged from years of use and drought. Sylvain could hear now, Dimitri warning Felix from getting too close while Ingrid peaked inside the thing. Sylvain took responsibility with his friends, to properly protect all of them. But now, Miklan held Sylvain in front of it. Threatening to throw him down the one thing he warned his friends against. More tears gushed as Sylvain feared what Miklan would do next. Fogged breath emitted from his mouth in a hagged, panicked fashion. His scarf was starting to freeze from his tears.</p><p>“Miklan…” Sylvain choked out, but Miklan started moving towards the well. “M-Miklan please!” He cried, the wind died down. They could be heard, echoing from miles away. But Miklan didn’t care, all he cared for was seeing his spoiled brat for a brother dead.</p><p>“Sorry brat, but I have no choice.’ His tone was dark as he pressed Sylvain against the edge of the stone covered walls. The coated walls of the well were decorated with ice. It was slippery, and just by being pressed against it Sylvain could tell he was going in easily. “I can’t stand to live, with you alive.” He said darkly.</p><p>The words Miklan spoke stung harder than any bite ever could, his animalistic brother pushed him against the icey wall. With one sharp inhale, Sylvain felt himself begin to fall. His back had slid over the smooth rocks, and he could see the dark expression Miklan held for him whilst he fell. Falling was euphoric nearly, it felt like it lasted a lifetime but really it was a minute. The second time was up, a slamming crack was heard. It was bone splintering, Sylvain could tell something was broken as he collided with snowy dirt.</p><p>Of course he cried, yelling out and sobbing in wretched pain. Sitting in the isolation of the well, while looking up at the pale light of Miklan. Most would think he was a guardian angel, but Sylvain could tell he was the opposite of that. Sylvian babbled his pleas, all the while bawling in searing pain as his entire body felt like it was on fire. Miklan only stared though, a smile crossing his features as he placed the cover over top the well.</p><p>“Let’s hope this finally gets rid of you.” Miklan’s voice echoed through the well, causing Sylvain’s breath to hitch.</p><p>Darkness. It enveloped Sylvain as a blanket, and blinded him. He sniffled and cried, Sylvain cried mostly to himself. He cried for his brother, and for his friends that he was never going to see again. Sylvain sobbed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his father, to see his mother. He felt sorry, he knew Felix would be upset over this for years, that Dimitri wouldn’t know what to do with himself… And Ingrid, she would hold it against Miklan forever. Sylvain didn’t want to die here, he didn’t want to die at all. He wanted to live for his friends, in order to protect and die for them instead of his brother.</p><p>That’s when Sylvain felt something different happen inside of him, a certain warmth. He hiccuped and stopped crying as it started to expand within him. It didn’t hurt, and didn’t cause him pain. In a way, it made him feel better. He sniffed and wiped his nose, looking down at himself his eyes widened, was he getting… Bigger? Sylvain watched as his knees began to press against the walls of the dirt coated well, he stood and looked up. Realizing he was halfway to the top now. His eyes widened, he looked at his hands. What was happening to him? Sylvain realized he was still growing though, he grunted as his shoulders pushed into the walls of the well. It was becoming very tight as he got taller, and taller. He could feel his head push against the top of the well, before his body surged to break through.</p><p>Sylvain gasped as he met fresh air again, the cold snow freckled his cheeks and he coughed. Sylvain could feel his shoulders push into the walls of the well, and he could hardly move to wiggle himself out. His stomach felt really warm, and he didn’t know what was happening. Sylvain swallowed as his eyes met Miklan’s, whose in turn were as wide as saucers. Before turning angry as he realized that Sylvain wasn’t dead.</p><p>“What the absolute fuck?” Miklan yelled, staying his distance as he felt fear just by looking at his grown, little brother. “T-this can’t be real!” He claimed, Sylvain sniffled in response. He felt like it shouldn’t be real either.</p><p>Sylvain watched Miklan stumble, there were many emotions crossing his face. Anger, horror, fear… But Miklan ran away. He didn’t know how to deal with his now big brother before him, and he knew Sylvain could easily overpower him since he didn’t have a weapon. With disdain, Sylvain watched Miklan leave. Part of Sylvain was gracious that he was gone, he was terrified of his brother after all.</p><p>But he did understand why he felt that way.</p><p>Sylvain struggled to get his arms out of the well, it took him several minutes but he managed. By the time he had wriggled his poor arms free, he was able to press his hands into the cold snow and pull his entire body out. Sylvain curled into a fetal position, he was thankful, that somehow his clothes had grown with him. But that didn’t still mean he was cold. It felt that his body was trying to keep warm, heal itself, and calm down from the stress all at once. But, he could feel himself passing out. His eyelids fluttered closed, as his body forced Sylvain to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don't Know What's Happening but my Best Friend is on my Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvain wakes up back home, but other worries come as his father tries to figure out what exactly happened to his son. All the while, Sylvain's friends are all the more curious over Sylvain's new form.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two came pretty quickly, I have a lot of writing time since I don't have that much school at all! This chapter is a lot more low key and fluffy than the last, but that doesn't mean I don't have a lot of angst planned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain awoke to sunlight, warmth, and the sound of a bird singing. Eyelids creaked open, to spot the ceiling of what looked to be the sick ward of the palace. Sylvain frowned, but coughed a bit more. His body felt heavier somehow, he was able to move it, but Sylvain could tell that there was definitely a lot more of him now. He huffed and sat up, looking in front of him, he found He was sitting on top of four beds pressed together. He blinked, then looked down, there were at least two giant quilts on his lap as well. What was going on here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s awake! He’s awake!’ Sylvain’s head swiveled to his left, Dimitri seemed to be calling on his father and a nurse. While Felix ran over, his cheeks were tear stained from hours of sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shock that came to Sylvain, was that his friends were incredibly tiny. He was always taller than them, but not this much taller. He swallowed when his father entered his room. The man that once towered over him, now looked like he could hardly reach his chest. Sylvain kept his breathing steady, even if he was confused and panicking a little bit. He watched as without fear, Felix made a jump for his legs. Only to just bury his face into his hip and grumble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert, and Rodrigue also were there along with his father. Making Sylvain all the more tense over the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Sylvain.” His father said gently, he seemed to be rather on edge over the situation. But was obviously trying to not provoke his now giant son. “Um… how do you uh… Feel?” he tried.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rodrigue elbowed Margrave’s side, causing him to wince, the other rolled his eyes and approached Sylvain. “We found you in the cold by the well last night. You were… Larger than normal. Can you tell us what happened?’ He asked gently, Rodrigue had a warm smile for Sylvain. The younger knowing full well that Rodrigue would do anything for him, Dimitri, and ingrid despite not being his children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain stared a moment, Felix was trying to scale his hip in order to sit in his lap or give him a hug. But Sylvain was struggling to focus. “What happened?...” He echoed Rodrigue’s words, he looked to his arm which seemed to move fine. Wasn’t this supposed to be broken?... Sylvain swallowed, “Miklan… He…” His eyes closed shut tightly as painful memories poured back, his body felt warm again. But in the way of feeling phantom pains, his hand rubbed his arm gently. “He pushed me down the well… Miklan wanted to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margrave’s expression darkened, he got visibly more tense. Lambert frowned as well, but put a hand on Margrave’s shoulder. Rodrigue exhaled harshly from his nose. He looked at his own struggling son, Rodrigue couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. The father helped his son into Sylvain’s lap carefully. Felix wobbled and fell into the middle of Sylvain’s lap with an “oof”, he looked around then up into Sylvains face. Felix pushed himself against Sylvain’s torso, he hardly could hug him, but he was obviously trying. Sylvain felt himself smile at Felix’s act, but he was too scared to try and reciprocate the notion. He wasn’t sure why he was so big, and if he had the power to hurt others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three fathers exchanged looks, Margrave looked upset. Lambert cleared his throat, “Are you able to stand Sylvain?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain moved Felix from his lap, gently placing him beside Rodrigue. Felix clung to his father's pant leg while watching his friend bring his legs to the edge of the bed. Sylvain had no idea that he would have to build up the courage to stand, but here he was. He stared hard at his feet, watching them as though he was expecting them to move on their own. Sylvain closed his eyes though, and finally took the motion to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes was an even more surreal experience for Sylvain. He had to crane his neck down quite a bit to meet the eyes of his father, let alone anyone. Indeed, Felix hardly reached his hips let alone his own thighs. His father, being the tallest of Lambert and Rodrigue, met with his abdomen. Seeing everyone so small compared to himself, Sylvain felt his heart beat a bit faster from nervousness. He was so big! Sylvain never even dreamed of being taller than his father, let alone so tall he could pick him up with ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Margrave’s eyes widened from having to really look up and see his son, He especially hated how Sylvain looked so sad from it. “Son, why don’t you go for a walk with Dimitri and Felix? Ingrid should be here soon.” he offered a comforting smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain hesitated, but nodded. With the utmost caution and careful thought, Sylvain took a step in direction of the door. His eyes glued to his feet while Dimitri and Felix followed. The other two boys are also being wary as to not be accidentally crushed by their friend. Sylvain had made it to the doorway. The doors within the palace were larger than normal, but not large enough for Sylvain. He smacked his head against the top of the door frame and groaned a bit. Sylvain sighed and gently rubbed his head, he ducked through the frame and followed his friends out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Miklan actually try to kill you?” Dimitri asked a bit scared, he couldn’t imagine Glenn doing something so horrific. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Sylvain said quietly, “It’s fine though Dimi, I obviously didn’t die and I’m fine now.” He offered a smile to his friends, it was fake of course. He was beyond worried about his brother trying to come back and insight revenge. Trying to do something to finally finish him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so big though Sylvain!” Felix claimed and nudged his ankle, ‘Was this from your crest d’ya think? Though your dad isn’t huge…” the youngest frowned in slight confusion, as though he were able to figure all this out on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m still ok right?” Sylvain asked, “I’m still me, I’m just… Really big.” He said with his usual grin, Sylvain placed his hands behind his head to seem more casual and less up tight. He didn’t need his friends worrying about him, he was sure they had plenty to worry over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys made it to the foyer, Sylvain could feel it. The gazes of other members of the palace. The guards, the knights, the nobles. It made Sylvain all the more uncomfortable, he felt like he wasn't in his own skin. But Sylvain pretended, he liked playing pretend after all. He could act like it didn’t bother him, that it didn’t make him wish this was all just a dream. Thankfully, Ingrid entering the foyer pierced through his negative thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvain!’ She cried, running in as fast as she possibly could and slamming against his leg. Sylvain gave a sheepish smile, while her father stood at a distance. He was in obvious shock at the state of the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it took Ingrid a second, but she seemed to finally realize this wasn’t correct, and looked up at Sylvain. “S-Sylvain?” She stammered suddenly and brought her gaze up, then took a step back. Who she was staring at was her best friend, but not entirely. “What… I’m sorry, what happened?” Ingrid asked, swallowing carefully as she tried to register to the best of her ability that this was all real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story… Do you want to sit outside and I’ll explain it to you?’” Sylvain asked with a wary expression, Ingrid looked worried beyond belief but nodded quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of four made their way out to the garden, which was at the back of the palace. Sylvain gently and carefully explained to Ingrid what had happened. While she explained, her expression grew increasingly upset. She had no idea her brother had that in him, nor did she know he hated Sylvain so much. By the time they got outside she gave his leg a good hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sylvain… I’m so sorry.” She said quietly, “I really hope your father does something about Miklan!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain pressed on a smile, he hoped that his father would leave it. He found it enough that his brother got ridiculed for not having the crest he bore, much less being banished from house Gautier. But, he found ingrid’s stance endearing. “Thanks Ingrid.” He said carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain took a second, he looked around him before plopping himself down in the snow. He sat with a big pomf sound, and Felix approached closer. He was eyeing Sylvain down a bit, finding it very strange to have such a large friend. But he seemed to have a more mischievous idea. Felix grinned and climbed into Sylvain’s lap, before clambering up his side and getting to his head. Sylvain stiffened and tried to not move much as Felix made his way to the top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid exclaimed, “What are you doing?! Get down from there!” She exclaimed rather frustrated with Felix’s behaviour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Felix!” Dimitri also exclaimed, trying to grab him while Sylvain looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, Sylvian would never hurt me! Look-” He grinned and stood on Sylvains shoulders while hugging the back of his head. Felix had a huge grin on his face, “He really is like a big brother now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain blushed and looked up at his friend, but he couldn't help the little bit of laughter that lifted to his lips. He needed something like that to really lift his spirits, and Felix always knew how to deiliver. Ingrid and Dimitri looked surprised at Sylvain's positive reaction, Ingrid looked more relieved than anything and smiled a bit. She liked hearing Sylvain laugh and smile, sometimes it was because he did something stupid, but she knew that this time it was because he really needed that little bit of joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain raised his hand, cautiously making sure Felix didn't fall. 'Be careful up there ok? I'm not your personal tree." He teased lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You make a good one though." Felix insisted, resting his chin on the top of Sylvains head happily. "You're just so big now, it'll be so fun to play with you now!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed a bit, but smiled. 'Oh Felix.." he said gently, 'i'm glad you're taking to it well." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid nodded in agreement, 'I'm glad too... " Even though she was only 12, Ingrid could tell something about Sylvain was off. She was happy that he could have happy little moments like these. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain was worried about a lot of things, he was worried about his brother, about the reason he suddenly grew to be 10' tall, and whether this was permenant or not. But for right now, he could fully trust that everythng would be ok. For right now, he could enjoy the time he had with his friends. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Trial of Miklan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miklan is trialed for his actions, though the trial is brief in it's decisions, it brings to light some mysteries from Margrave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, this is a much shorter not much content chapter besides adding some plot for Margrave and Miklan! </p>
<p>I'm working on the next chapter which does involve more giant/tiny and sylvain!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damp, dark, desolate. Miklan threw a rock against the stoney wall of his imprisonment. He thought that it was complete luck his father's men had found him, there was no way they could have known his location in the woods. But then again… he could have tried being a bit more careful. He glared harshly at the bars before him, replaying that night in his head over and over again. </p>
<p>	That spoiled brat he tried to kill, the brother who stole his life away from him, the disgusting maggot that he wanted nothing more than to see his little face broken. But he wasn’t little anymore was he? Miklan had hoped Sylvain died, yet he didn’t. Instead, he turned into some, giant grotesque monster. Miklan still couldn’t explain it, seeing the well suddenly blow up with the face of his brother. It sent shivers down his spine still. </p>
<p>Miklan hoped the court of Faerghus wouldn’t ask if he had anything to do with it. </p>
<p>	Miklan looked up hearing footsteps approach, this was it huh? It seemed to be a pretty shitty run to him. Through the bars, his mother and guards approached. Miklan glared at his mother, she gazed down upon him like a stranger. He wanted to hold a soft spot for someone that took care of him since birth, she was always kind to him. At least until he was born. Scorn crossed Miklan’s face as he stood, looking down at her as he pressed against the bars. One of the guards tensed and smacked the bar with his lance so he backed off. </p>
<p>“Miklan,” His mother's voice was low, demeaning towards her once son. “Your time has come.” She said simply. </p>
<p>	Who knew his own mother would be the one to escort him to his execution. At least, that’s what he assumed she was doing. What other punishment did he deserve? He attempted to kill their only son after all. He glared up at them as the one guard unlocked the cell, before he could react the other gruffly tied him up. Miklan winced as the course rope tore at his skin, he wondered if this abuse ever happened to any other royal kids. Being taken to execution by his own mother, at least that’s what he assumed this was. </p>
<p>	Miklan was rather roughly taken down the hall, despite being taller than the guards and his mother he felt small. He was probably going to die after this, It was the only logical step Miklan could assume would come next knowing his father. In his father's eyes, he didn’t deserve to live after all. The disappointment, the child that wasn’t supposed to exist… that was him. </p>
<p>The courtroom was grandiose.  Miklan looked up to see Lambert sitting on his throne, with Rodrigue and Margrave on either side. He couldn’t help but sneer at him, these three men were the deciders of his fate huh. He could hardly imagine taking orders from any of them. Just a bunch of men given power only because of blood. Nothing else gives them worth besides that. At least, that was how Miklan perceived it. </p>
<p>“Miklan Gautier,” Lambert knew how to make a presence, his voice was booming and echoed through the room back to Miklan’s heart. He couldn’t help but wince as he looked up at the king. “You are brought before my court for the alleged, and attempt at murder of one Sylvain Gautier. What have you to say for yourself?” </p>
<p>	There was a moment of silence as Miklan stared back up at his accusers. What did he have to say about the attempted murder of his own brother? A lot of thoughts came to mind, perhaps that it was his father's fault to begin with. It was the fault of their stupid system of crests. The favoritism, and negligence of those in the family who lack said crest. It made Miklan’s blood boil, it made him wish that…</p>
<p>“I wish that fucker died.” Miklan growled, looking up at the three lords. He smirked as Margrave looked ready to take his head, Miklan’s own father wishing for his son to meet nothing but the grave. “He’s spoiled, and deserves to die for it.” </p>
<p>Lambert looked to Margrave, as if to tell him to stand down. “That’s not for you to decide Miklan, no matter the circumstance.” He frowned and straightened himself, Rodrigue looked to him curiously. “Upon order from the King of Faerghus and his court, you are hereby sentenced to banishment from Faerghus.” </p>
<p>	Silence came next, Miklan looked up from Lambert to his father. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he was surprised he hadn’t been killed. He would have been thankful, if he hadn’t just wished for it. He thought the king, and his father a coward for not just killing him. Making Miklan continue living, continue with his life of ridicule. He could have had it all, if it weren’t for that spoiled brat. Why couldn’t he have just died? Though it wouldn’t have made Miklan’s life any better, it would have proven a point and brought revenge upon his father. </p>
<p>	Miklan was taken away, Margrave watched emotionless. He had no remorse for sending his eldest son away, he hardly considered that. As the court disbanded, he went aside with Lambert. There were still many questions unanswered, mostly to go with Sylvain’s new size, and how it seemed he wasn’t getting any smaller. </p>
<p>“Have the crest scholars come back with any new information?” Margrave asked Lambert, since it was he who sent them. “I hadn’t even suspected it had anything to do with the crest, I haven’t experienced anything…” He mumbled, brows furrowed in worry. </p>
<p>Lambert shook his head, ‘nothing yet, I’m proud your son has been so resilient through all this. It’s… encouraging, to say the least.’ he smiled a bit to Margrave and warmly pat his shoulder. </p>
<p>Margrave let out a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘I go back home to him today, I can only hope everything will go well…” Margrave looked to Lambert, “I hear you go to Duscur in a week's time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lambert nodded, ‘Indeed. I have business there, I plan on bringing my wife, Dimitri and Glenn as extra protection.’ He smiled a bit. </p>
<p>	Margrave nodded lightly, the king got called to do something else just as he finished his sentence. Margrave’s gaze was brought back towards Miklan, if only he had come out better. If only he too had a crest, and was important. But Margrave didn’t see him as that, he didn’t see him as his son. He held no importance to him. He did  realize that he nearly killed Sylvain, his child who held the crest of Gautier. He watched as Miklan was taken away, without a shred of remorse in his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvain is at a banquet celebrating his enrollment into Garrag Mach, but is it really all he's ever wanted?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tis chapter was a lot of fun to write, it has a lot of angst and I hope everyone appreciates it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I hear you got accepted to Garrag Mach eh?” </p><p>“How wonderful! We all knew you could do it Sylvain!’ </p><p>	The praises fell onto Sylvains ears numbly, his smile never met his eyes. He felt like a pig, a prized pet presented to others for his looks, and worth. Not for himself. Never for Sylvain. But, he couldn't be rude could he? He could have it a lot worse after all. It had been a few years since the banishment of his brother, a lot has happened since then. He was experimented and tested on a lot, his best friend's brother was murdered, that same person being his other friend's fiance, and his other friend's parents died. Now he was headed to some prestigious school in the middle of Fodlan. There was a lot on Sylvains mind, to say the least. </p><p>Sylvain hated himself for everything that happened to his brother, sure Miklan almost killed him, But he thought it was deserved. What gave Sylvain to live this life and not Miklan? He sighed, it upset him to no end. Since Sylvain turned 18, he found more and more girls trying to get with him. While he found them to be really pretty, and he was flattered, once he found out their motives he decided to drop it. He made it his goal to try and mess around as much as possible so no girl could want him, even for his crest. </p><p>Though with how he looked, he knew that wasn't hard. </p><p>Sylvain was huge, which wasn't an exaggeration. He grew from 10' as a kid, to a solid 15' young adult. It was extremely polarizing. Sylvain watched as they had the entire ball room be remodeled to be his bedroom, while making another room for a ballroom. While also constructing a building just for a personal bathroom. Sylvain didn't want to let anyone else know he hated this feeling, of being treated as something not human. People already treated him different because of the crest, but now they also did because he was a freak. A giant. A monster. </p><p>	Fake smiles and warm nods is all Sylvain usually gave, it was hard enough to hear others as it was. But he tried not to talk much, since he was told his voice was far too loud. Sylvain wasn’t sure why they needed an entire banquet just because he got accepted to Garrag Mach, but he supposed he couldn’t complain. At least Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid were going to be there too, as well as Dimitri’s new right hand man Dedue. Sylvain wasn’t sure what to think of him, but he took good care of Dimitri. Which made him fine by Sylvain’s standards. </p><p>“Sylvain!” He looked over to his voice being called, Ingrid came over and smiled up at him. She held a platter of food. Sylvain wondered what it was like having a normal height difference with her, rather than watching as she just came above his knees. “This meat is divine! I managed to grab a platter for you!” </p><p>Sylvain gave her a little smile, a bit more genuine than it has been all night. He carefully sat down so she could easily place it in his hand. “Thanks Ingrid.” he said warmly, his friends were the only thing that really made him happy anymore. </p><p>Sylvain carefully dumped the food into his mouth. “Mm! That is good Ingrid! You should tell the chef to keep it up!” He laughed a bit as Ingrid smiled up at him. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to send my compliments.” she said kindly, “How’ve you been holding up? Everyone’s been all over you.” Ingrid had a bit of a worried look, she could always read him inside and out, that’s what made her a good friend. </p><p>“Ah, you know. Too much attention I don’t need.’ Sylvain said casually as he straightened up a bit, “Just, I don’t feel comfortable with all these people around.” he sighed. </p><p>Ingrid nodded a bit, ‘I think I saw Felix around, I’ll make him come say hi.” she said with a warm smile before leaving in the crowd of people. </p><p>	Sylvain sighed as she left, Felix always did make him feel better. Even though he changed after the tragedy, the two were still as thick as thieves. Sylvain was pretty sure he could still make him smile, and hell, he knew Felix always made him smile. Sylvain shook his head a bit, and carefully moved to stand a bit. He should stop thinking about such fantasies of his best friend… </p><p>As Sylvain stood, he felt weird. His body was getting warm and tingly, he wasn’t sure what it reminded him of but it felt oddly familiar. He looked around at the other people, had they always been that small? Was the ceiling always this low? The feeling of heat and tingles slowly intensified, causing Sylvain to shudder a bit. His breathing picked up, his palms felt sweaty, his eyes dilated. Panic started setting in as Sylvain realized what was happening, he heard people gasp and point, he saw people start to back away from him. </p><p>Sylvain was growing again.<br/>
He inhaled shakily, breathing felt harboured as Sylvain could tell he was having a panic attack. His chest grew tight when he shot up a few more feet, the ceiling that was specially designed for his height, now brushed against his head. His stomach knotted up. Stop, stop, stop! For the love of Seiros please stop! Tears filled Sylvain’s eyes when he heard the cries of his mother and father, then his friends. Looking around the ballroom, he could hardly see them in the sea of people, different groups all staring at him like some sideshow attraction. Like a mythical beast not yet seen before. Sylvain wished they would just stop staring, that they would just leave him alone. </p><p>	His knee slammed to the ground, as his head pressed into the ceiling more, Sylvain panted as he did his best to adjust himself to accommodate the room. No matter how much Sylvain begged, no matter his cries, nor his prayers. He kept growing. His head and back pressing into the ceiling while he had one knee on the ground, and his other leg bent. He watched as suddenly his father ordered for everyone to evacuate the room. While Sylvain watched everyone run out, there was one face he still saw. One face that glared up at him. </p><p>Miklan stared up at Sylvain. </p><p>	When Sylvain met his brother’s eyes he yelled as his body continued to fill out the room, he had to push his palms against the cold floor and fully crouch down. He closed his eyes tight as his head pushed against the wall, ahd his back against the ceiling now. Was this Miklan’s fault, was he doing this to him? Was it really all Miklan’s fault that he was a freak? That he was a monster? Tears streamed down Sylvain’s eyes, all he wanted was to be normal. He wanted to be someone that was a good friend to others, and wasn’t known for a stupid crest, or for being a disgusting creature. Sylvain let out a sob as his tears left giant puddles on the ground. </p><p>	That’s when Sylvain heard cracks, he tried to move but the ceiling fully gave out over him, the debris fell around while he felt his legs take out the walls on either side of him. Sylvain rubbed his head as he could finally sit up. The new ballroom that was made, destroyed in one simple action. Sylvain coughed as the dust rose, he looked over at everyone who had evacuated. How they all ogled and stared at how easily he just destroyed the entire ballroom. They were so small now, they just looked like a mass to him. He couldn’t find his parents, or his friends in the crowd at all. Sylvain had never felt so alone before that moment. His heart hammered in his chest, his tears wouldn’t stop falling, his body convulsed. </p><p>__</p><p>Sylvain awoke from his own tears falling down his cheeks, he jolted a bit and gasped a shuddering breath. Bringing his hand slowly ro his face, he wiped the tears off, and sat up in his bed. The terribly dark ballroom, the old one at least now turned to his bedroom. He sat in the bed made specially for him. Sylvain let out a sniffle. </p><p>It was just a dream. Just a dream, he told himself and tightened his grip on the blanket he had. If it was just a dream, why was he still so terrified? Why did he still fear himself? Sylvain let out a garbled sob, pulling his blankets close. Tomorrow was his first day at Garrag Mach, and he dreaded it more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>